Scarlet Moon
by AmuTsukiyomi89
Summary: Tragedy strikes and you get a chance to change it.
1. Prologue

**AmuTsukiyomi89: Hey guys! This is my second fanfic and it has nothing to do with my previous story**

**Takumi: Yeah no DUH!**

**Misaki: (whacks Takumi in the head) HEY COME ON NOW! SHE IS TRYING! GOD!**

**Takumi: Whatever. Anyways.. she does not own Maid Sama**

**Misaki: Or any of the characters for that matter**

**AmuTsukiyomi89: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlet Moon<strong>

**Prologue**

"It's been five year huh, Misa? I can't believe you've been gone for that long," said the sorrowful man, as he stared withgrieving eyes at the old tombstone which was marked with the name of his beloved. "Misaki Usui 1988-2012," he read.

"'_A __loving daughter, a caring friend, and a wonderful wife. May you rest in peace'_ It doesn't even suit you at all," said the man bitterly. His name you may ask? Takumi Usui.

However, if you knew him before the incident that happened that nightyou would barely recognize him. The charming boy-next-door was replaced with a cold young man. His once sparkling jade eyes were replaced with dull and empty ones and his once stunning golden locks were now shaggy and dull.

"I'll come back again tomorrow, I promise," and with the he bid goodbye and left recalling his past.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AmuTsukiyomi89: <span>Yay! I finished it!**

**Takumi: Why so sad and short?**

**Misaki: Why can't it be? Your not writing it.**

**AmuTsukiyomi89: Thanks! **

**Misaki: Your Welcome! Review please because it will make her very happy!**

**Takumi: See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Just the beginning

****Scarlet Moon  
><strong>**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Amu Tsukiyomi89**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AmuTsukiyomi89:<span>** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update!

**Takumi: **Yeah talk about the latest update.

**Misaki:** Well she does go to school you idiot! Props for her for posting this.

**AmuTsukiyomi89:** HA! In your face Takumi! Thanks Misa!

**Misaki:** Your welcome!

**Takumi:** Whatever... anyways... she doesn't own any of the characters.

**Misaki:** And she doesn't own Maid Sama either.

**AmuTsukiyomi89: **But I do own this story!

**AmuTsukiyomi89, Takumi & Misaki: **ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Argh! That was complete madness!" exclaimed the petite raven haired girl, as she entered the staff room lounge of Maid Latte as she slumped into a chair.<p>

Her name is Misaki Ayuzawa; formerly the Student Body President of Seika High. She is hot headed, smart, and great at sports. She was commonly referred as the 'Demon President of Seika' by many of the male students.

"Yet you were able to get through it, hmm Misa?" said the golden haired boy as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

His name is Takumi Usui. He was formerly a Seika student however; he was transferred to Miyabigoka during his second year. He is a genius, unbeatable in sports, incredibly handsome, every girl's dream guy.

"Shut up, stupid Usui! And get your hands off me!" She growled.

"No. I don't want to." He pouted securing his arms even more.

"But if you say my name and say please then maybe." He said while smirking.

"Will you actually let me go if I say it?" He nodded grinning mischievously in the nape of her neck.

"Fine! Will you please let me go Takumi?" She asked unwillingly.

"Nope."

"WHAT! You said that you would let me go if I do you would let me go!" She exclaimed furiously.

"I said 'maybe' I didn't promise I would." He replied.

"LET ME GO!"

"Fine." He said reluctantly.

As soon as she was free from his grasp, she stood up and stomped towards the lockers leaving Usui laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up and change stupid Usui." She mumbled while blushing.

"Yes, yes Misa." He chuckled and headed towards the lockers.

"Jeez! Why did I ever fall in love with him?" She mumbled hoping that he wouldn't hear.

"Because you can't resist me!" He shouted from the lockers.

"In your dreams!" She retorted.

It was true though, all of it. As a matter of fact, they have been together for two years now. They were always together except for the fact that he went to a different school. However, he told her that he would visit her as much as possible throughout the week but he promised her that he would not visit her during school hours.

'_I hope we can stay with each other forever.'_ She thought but was interrupted by a certain pair of hands that again, intertwined on her stomach.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She mumbled.

They bid their co-workers goodnight and left for home.

**x~X~x**

**25 Minutes Later...**

"Let's go somewhere special tomorrow." He said.

She was surprised yet confused at his sudden announcement she didn't know what to say.

"Um, w-where a-and w-what do you have in mind?" Misaki stuttered.

"You'll see." He smirked.

(RUSTLE! TCK!)

"What was that?" Misaki exclaimed.

(RUSTLE! TCK! TCK!)

Silver objects flew directly towards them causing them to get separated.

"Watch out!" cried Takumi as he tried to rush towards her yet he was stopped by problems of his own.

(TCK! TCK! TCK!)

'_What are those things? Wait a minute... are those knives?' _As soon as that thought ran through her mind she fell on her back. Suddenly, a blade was staked into the ground just inches before her head along with a note. 'LEAVE HIM OR HE DIES.'

(TCK!)

'_Another note?_' she thought.

'_DO NOT SHOW OR TELL ANYONE. COME TO SAKITSUKI HOTEL TOMORROW AT 3 PM. IF YOU CHOOSE TO DISOBEY THERE WILL BE GRAVE CONSEQEUNCES.'_

"Are you alright?" asked Takumi as he rushed towards her.

As soon as she heard him coming, she quickly shoved the note in her pocket so hopefully he wouldn't see.

"Yeah. Let's go home before anything else happens..." said Takumi as they left the park.

10 Minutes Later...

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked Misaki worriedly.

"Yes. I'm fine. Let's just go to bed." She said trying her hardest to ease him of his worries.

"If you say so..."

**X~x~X**

"Ayuzawa? I have something to ask you." He said nervously.

He was clutching a small velvet black box underneath the sheets of the bed but, trying not to make it obvious so that she could see.

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"I-I-I well, um I-I..."

"Come on spit it out already!"

"Never mind. I will tell you tomorrow, so just wait. Okay?" he said.

'Damn. Another chance and I blew it.' He thought angrily. He has been wanting to pop the question for a while now but still wasn't able to find the right time.

"um... okay." She said. Then she suddenly remembered. She wasn't allowed to see him anymore after the night was over but, she didn't want to tell him that.

**X~x~X**

**1:45 AM**

Misaki slowly crept out of bed and silently went to pack her things.

"I'm sorry Takumi but this is for you." She whispered sadly as she lightly kissed the top of his head.

With that, she left into the night leaving no trace of her within the house.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AmuTsukiyomi89:<span> **Well? What do you think?

**Takumi:** Not bad but...

**Misaki:** But what?

**Takumi:** Why does she have to go away?

**AmuTsukiyomi89: **You have to find that out for yourself later on in the story. ;)

**Takumi: **Then you better upload soon.

**AmuTsukiyomi89:** I will try.

**Misaki:** Anyways...please review! It will make her really happy!

**AmuTsukiyomi89:** Also, I just need three new reviews for the next chapter! Please review!


End file.
